family day
by Munkeee
Summary: Garden holds a family day just for the heck of it, Selphies cousins visit, Squall is turtored by the evil Rinoa, Irvine falls inlove *wink wink*, Quistis is er... well who cares! On with the story! R+R PLEASE!
1. Love, madness, and candy

Munkeee: Uh.. I just wanna say that this is my first fic. So no flames please! N so er. Now we got that settled on with the story..!  
  
Moolei: *sweat drop* You stupid baka! You forgot the disclaimer.! *hits her*  
  
Munkeee: *rubs head* Sorry x__X I Do not own Final Fantasy 8, the in FF8 characters, or anything else that goes with it.. Even though I wish I owned Zell and Squall *drool* Oh yea. N I don't own Lord of the Rings, That James Brown Song 'I feel good', or the bright light thing and sitting too close to the screen thing where they usually show it on Animes.  
  
Moolei: *sweat drop* BAKA! *hits Munkeee again* Zell's a dork and Squall already has grabs by Rinoa! That evil good for nothing.*mumble mumble*  
  
Brei: Grrr...*hits both of them* N now on with the story.! ^.^;;;; And remember! Light the room with bright lights and don't sit too close to the screen! *flashes a peace sign*  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie: *singing terribly off tune while running around the Garden* La la la la LAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! IM SO HAPPY! ! ! ! ! La la la la la laaaaaa! ! ! ! YAY! *smiles n tramples random people in the process*  
  
(somewhere in the back ground)  
  
Squall: *gets a weird look on his face* I thought you said Selphie couldn't have any more sugar..  
  
Irvine: I know. She can't.. But tomorrow IS family day and she's real happy about it I guess.?  
  
Squall: *Falls over* It is?! Gah! Gotta pack! Must get as far away as I can from 'Dad', not to mention Rinoa's dad is gonna kill me since he hates me so much..! Gah I should have NEVER went out with her! Oh wait I ddin't that was just in the game... N did I mention I want to get as FAR away from Rinoa as POSSIBLE?! She scares me. @_@  
  
Irvine: *slightly laughs to himself* Well don't look now cause here she comes! OH! And I take that back. Family day is today!  
  
Squall: WHA??!?!!?!?! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: *pops up behind Squall* HEY HONEY BUNS! *runs up to her 'Squally- Wally' n gives him a hug* How's my preeeeccciousssss doing today? *lightly stokes his cheeks* heheh *eyes glow red*  
  
Squall: Meep...! *eyes widen and he hits Rinoa with the end of his gunblade* AWAY SHE DEMON! Back I say! Back! Wack Wack Wack  
  
Rinoa: *not effected by the blows* Awwww.. I love you too sweetie! *shows an ear-to-ear grin as hearts form in her eyes* And that's why we're going to grow old together, have kids, and even get a dog one of these days! *love sigh*  
  
Squall: *eyes light up* Oh really?! What kind of dog?..Wait a minute.What am I sayin?!* slaps himself and his eyes widen* I don't love you! I hate you! I even despise you with ALL passion! I hate ALL evil air heads, red eye glowing, she demon poeple. LIKE you! *continues hitting her with his gunlade*  
  
Rinoa: Aww.. *pouts* If you didn't want a dog you could've told me..*sniffle*  
  
Squall: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Rinao: You can't get away from me my Preccccciousssss. *Chases after him*  
  
Irvine: *rolling on the ground laughing as tears start to come out of his eyes* hehe.hahah.oh-hoh-hoh-hoh..! *starts to wipe the tears out of his eyes and at the same time see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair coming down past her rib cage, a short white dress, black knee high boots that lace up, and pale greenish blue eyes* Well.*jumps up* Heeeelllllloooooo NURSE! *whistles*  
  
Girl: *turns around and slaps him* WACK! PERV! ! ! !  
  
Irvine: *falls on his side* oww. Was that a sign of love? Has cupid finally answered my prayers after all this time? And what is this feeling in my stomach? It is love! grumble Or I could be hungry.*looks around at the people who are blankly staring at him*  
  
Girl: Humph! * flings her hair off her shoulders and turns around and spots Selphie in the process* ...*blinks then squints* HEY! SELPHIE! *waves*  
  
Selphie: Who?! What?! Where?! How?! Why?! *sees the girl* MOOLEI! *runs up and hugs her* how ya doing cuz?!  
  
Moolei: Hey I'm good! And by the way, Brei and Munkeee are on their way. They just had to make a quick 'stop' at the guys dorms. *winks*  
  
Selphie: uh.What.? *scratches her head* OH! *looks over and sees Zell walking up to them*  
  
Zell: heheheh *swoons* Ow! I feel good! Da na nanana na. I knew I would! Da na na na naaa. So Good.. So good.. Cause I got yooooou..!!!*starts dancing and hums the rest*  
  
Selphie: *blinks* Uh.. Zell..? Why do you have kiss marks all over you?  
  
Moolei: And why do you have on PINK Barbie boxers on?!  
  
Selphie: Why aren't you answering us?!  
  
Moolei: Yea! Why ARENT you?!  
  
Zell: hehe. Welll... It all started... *belly dances over to them and starts to explain*  
  
(meanwhile.Somewhere else in the Garden)  
  
Rinoa: Squall. Squall! Squall?! SQUALL!!!!?! *tries to look for him* Where are you Preccccioussssss?!  
  
Squall: *in his closet* can't leave, Rinoa will kiss me. Can't lave, Rinoa will torture me. Can't leave Ri--- *closet door opens* DAD?!  
  
Laguna: Hiya sport! What's up?! *messes up his hair* Been awhile, eh? I've missed ya!  
  
Squall: *eyes water up* NNNNOOOO! Where does it end?! *breaks down and cries* My beautiful hair. It Ruined.! WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Laguna: Aw. Don't worry sport! I got you some Super-Ultra-Extra Lasting Chocobo hair-gel!  
  
Squall: *sniff* Really? *half smile*  
  
Laguna: Er. No. What do you think I am? Made of money?! Well even tho I am the president and.*recites his whole life story*  
  
Squall: ;_; WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: huh? *perks ears up* IT'S SQUALLY! *runs in his room and sees him cryin* Aww. Squally! *whines a little* What's wrong?! *sits on his lap* Well whatever it is I'll make it All better! Nurse Rinny knows what to do! *strokes his cheeks*  
  
Squall: Ah! No! Er. IFRIT! *summons his GF*  
  
Rinoa: Hey! Its Ifrit! *waves* Hey If.! *grins widely*  
  
Ifrit: *in a British accent* I do say chap. Why don't you only call in emergencies? It's my Tea-Time, now. And brunch will be here shortly.  
  
Squall: But it is an emergency! Rinoa won't leave me alone! Wahhh!  
  
Laguna: Oh suck it up champ! Rinoa is a sweet and a lovable young woman!  
  
Squall: Well if you like her so much, you take her home for a week!  
  
Laguna: Aw Hell no! I don't like her THAT much!  
  
Rinoa: *looking around clueless while smiling*  
  
Ifrit: Well.. Ta-ta. I have some Business to deal with concerning Shiva. *disappears*  
  
Rinoa: Have fun! *winks*  
  
Laguna: Yes, have all the fun as you can. You only live once! And as for you young man! *grabs Squalls ear* Apologize to Rinoa RIGHT now! And I'll be back shortly. *walks out the door*  
  
Squall: *twitch*  
  
Rinoa: Yes.. Apologize nicely.. *slams him on the bed*  
  
Squall: Why me?! WHY!? *cries harder*  
  
  
  
Munkeee: Well tune in next week to find out what happens! Not to mention there will be MORE characters, madness, and stupidity! See ya soon! Oh. And Please R+R! thankies! Oh. N we'll even find out what happened to Zell. *winks* 


	2. Squall meets the demon Brei

CHAPTER 2  
  
Munkeee: WIGGY GO MULTI-COLORED HENTAI BUNNIES! Er.*cough* Anywhoo! I do not own any of the final fantasy 8 dudes, lord of the rings, herbal essence, Inuyasha, or some other crazy thing I might just put up.er.. Or anything else like that! ^__^ Meh. but you get the picture. And did I mention that Brei and Moolei are NOT real people so all credit goes to me! Mwhahahahah...! XP (Oh. n by the way. I WILL BE POSTIN MORE OFTEN do to spamming viewers _ _ OH n Moolei! If you're reading this chapter. please don't kill me! o_o) IMPORTANT NOTE: And my paragraphing is, couldn't get anything right, and ECT! All cause Microsoft bites! Thank you!  
  
Brei: Wadda mean we're not REAL?!?!?! *runs after Munkeee with a mallet*  
  
Munkeee: Gah! *runs away*  
  
Moolei: Oi. *cough* Ah well.. And remember! Light the room with bright lights and don't sit too close to the computer screen! Enjoy the Show.er. Story I mean.. *sweat drop*  
Squall: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Get off of me you stupid no good for nothing bitch! I'm sick of YOU! *wacks Rinoa once more with his gunblade*  
  
Rinoa: Awww... Squally! I just love you so much! Why do you hate me so? *frowns* I thought we were soul mates..  
  
Squall: Hahahaha! Then you thought wrong! I do not like you I hate you! I have nothin to do with you! Hahahaha! How can you even consider that?  
  
Rinoa: B-b-b-but.. Squall!!!! *starts to wail and snuggle up to him*  
  
Squall: Gah! *gets hugged to death* When does it end?! And why does all the bad things have to happen to me? Why? Why? WHY?!  
  
(..Meanwhile..Somewhere else in the dorm section of the Garden)  
  
Girl: Umm.. Selphie's dorm should be here somewhere I suppose.. *she looks around hoping to find someone who might know of her where about* ...*heavy sigh* I'll never find her at this rate... *sees an open door down the hall* Hmmmm... I wonder..*walks down the hall*  
  
Rinoa: *keeps on rambling* But, but. I love you and I would NEVER hurt you!  
  
Squall: *Gets an Inuyasha moment* Feh..  
  
(Suddenly a girl with small silver rectangular glasses, blonde hair that comes a little above her shoulders, medium blue colored eyes, a black skirt, white knee high socks, black shoes and a white t-shirt with a plaid like jacket over it suddenly walked in.)  
  
Girl: Ummm.. *stares at Rinoa and Squall as bad thoughts run through her head* This would not happened to be Selphie's dorm by any chance, would it?  
  
Squall: *drooling* i heeey. She's like a younger Quistis! Only in school girl form and A LOT cuter! /i *whistles*  
  
Rinoa: *glaring* No it wouldn't! *flips her long dark hair behind her shoulders*  
  
Squall: *twitch twitch* er. *throws Rinoa in a closet right before he shoves a towel soaked in alcohol* Ehem. *cough* Sooo. I didn't happen to catch your name, eh? *extends his hand towards the strange girl*  
  
Girl: Oh sorry. *lets out a small laugh* I'm Brei. Nice to met you. *shakes his hand*  
  
Squall: Oh nice name! I'm Squall by the way! Oh and did I mention not to be shy around me? We're just like family here at the Garden! *winks and pulls Brie close to his chest as he looks over her shoulders* Heh.. iI wonder/i.*looks around to make sure no ones watching then grabs her ass*  
  
Brei: OH MY GAWD! YOU PERV! * kicks him between the legs then punches him so hard in this jaw he falls over* Heh. That should teach you. And just wait 'til my sisters find out about that little shenanigan you just pulled on me! *growls and storms out of the dorm*  
  
Squall: ouch..pain.lots..help.daddy.. *whimpers*  
  
(back at where Zell, Moolei, and Selphie last were fighting)  
  
Moolei: So why exactly are you in THOSE boxers? *points*  
  
Selphie: Yea! Why exactly are you in THOSE boxers?!  
  
Moolei: Hey don't copy me!  
  
Selphie: Don't copy me!  
  
Moolei: DON'T copy ME!  
  
Zell: i yea. Now is my chance.. 1.2..3./i *runs away as fast as he can*  
  
Moolei and Selphie: *is too busy noticing Zell is gone*  
  
Selphie: Don't copy ME, you two cent whore!  
  
Moolei: HEY! I'm a five cent whore Thank you! you.you..you.. ARGH! *tackles Selphie as she starts to claw her eyes out*  
  
Selphie: No fair! *extends her arms out and swings them like crazy in front of her*  
  
biMunkeee: heh. gotta love name calling and cat fights eh? . oh sorry never mind.! This has nothin to do with the story what so ever -_- /i/b  
  
Yet another mysterious girl: *shows up with dark blue glasses, medium brown hair, a blue t-shirt with a monkey on it, long dark pants, and blue tennis shoes showed up * ..? *blink* I bet they're fighting over that ugly rat boy again ~.*sigh*  
  
Moolei: *somehow heard what the girl said* HE'S A CUTE RAT BOY THOUGH! AND SHIPPO, JIM, STINJI, AND THE REST OF YOUR 'Fantasy boys' ARE FRIGGIN GAY!  
  
Girl: OH NO! *is about to jump into the cat fight right before she sees someone in the corner of her eye* Ai?.*squints to get a better look* OH YES! *starts to drool over the guy in the gray trench coat, with sandy blonde hair.. Oh and wait. were those fox ears?! * *squeals with excitement*  
  
Seifer: Eh? *wobbles around with a bottle of Sake in his hand* Oh. I'm a drunken idiot, high on something. *hic* I glued fox ears to my head, cause Quisty told me! *hic* I now have a fox tail! Due to plastic surgery *hic* And I'm gonna eat some worms! Cause Worms are greasy, they slide down easy.. *gets tackled before he can finish his song*  
  
Girl: HIYA! I'm Munkeee! Well that's not my real name of course! My real name is. Er Actually I don't know! People just call me a lot of different things like: Emmy, Peaz, Layrun and ECT! But you can call me what-ever you like cause I love you and you're my fox boy now! *runs her fingers through his hair* And to show a symbol of our love.! *puts a collar on him* *says some other stuff but Seifer can't quite catch it because he's drunk and she talks too fast* And! I also want you to be the father of my kids, grow old with me, and OH YEA! Will you go out with me? *tweeks his ears with one and hugs with another*  
  
Seifer: *hic* yea whatever *hic*  
  
Munkeee: WIGGY! And I like your gun..sword..thingy.Can I touch it?! *grabs his gunblade anyways and runs around* I LOVE POINTY OBJECTS! WOOT WOOT?! *eats a few bags of sugar*  
  
Moolei and Selphie: *stops fighting and almost die of laughter at the site of Munkeee and Seifer*  
  
Selphie: Hehehehe.. I'm sorry Moolei. I didn't mean all that stuff about you.  
  
Moolei: Yea I'm sorry too.. Hehehe *hugs her*  
  
Brei: *runs in and crashes the 'make-up seen'* SELPHIE! MOOLEI! *sits on them on the verge of tears* SOME PERV TOUCHED ME! Then he..he.*starts bawling real loudly*  
  
Moolei: Whoa! Who was it?! Calm down!  
  
Brei: Sq-sq-sq-SQUALL! WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: SQUALL?! That bastard.! C'mon let's go teach him a lesson! *grabs more sugar, Moolei and her Nun-chucks*  
  
Moolei: WAI! SLOW DOWN! *stumbles every now and again*  
  
Brei: *sniffle* . *looks around* Mom always said I was a good actor! Besides that should show that idiot not to mess with me! *smiles as she wipes the fake tears out of her eyes*  
Munkeee: Ok! That's it! Sorry if it was real lame stupid -_- Well not really! I just had to come up with something fast!  
  
Brei: baka..  
  
Moolei: YEA! And next time! Watch out to see what happens next! Will Seifer still be drunk? What ever happened to Irvine? Will we EVER find out about the truth of Zell's boxers? STAY turned for next months episode!  
  
Brei: Make it more like a year.. .That's what ya get when a story's made by a Munkeee, -_-  
  
Munkeee: I'm not a munkeee! I'm a panda! WEEEEEEEE!  
  
Brei/Moolei: *sweat drop* 


End file.
